If I can't have you No One Can
by rolliepollie44
Summary: Paritally based off of Romeo and Juliet, murder, suicide, KimRai fluff.. Her father says no to him and yes to him but she want's what she can't have, He want's the best for her but she can't see that.. dumdumdummm!


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I'm not cool enough to own any part of this story! I do not own the plot and I do not own XS which is extremely depressing but I'll live!**

Slipping on a light pink skirt Kimiko slipped out onto the balcony of her apartment which had been purchased just hours ago. Her father was fast asleep on her new coach and waiting the arrival of the people he had asked for earlier. She was about to put her other leg over but she looked down at the engagement ring plastered on her finger and let a few tears slip down her cheek. Sighing she gently took it off willing to chuck it at her fathers head and run away forever. Three years ago it all happened, the big family feud leading to what she was doing right now.

**Flashback,**

"NO DADDY!" she screamed as he held the same pose telling her the same thing over and over again.

"He is a Pedrosa Kimi dear, I'm sorry but we cannot have you with him that's just not right since they are, well are arch enemies! I forbid you to see him!" he said letting the frown turn even deeper well he emphasized his eyes.

Kimiko wanted to cry and scream and bolt out that door but where would she go then. She looked up at the ceiling trying to hold back the tears that were filling in the cavities of her eyes.

"If you don't let me see him once more I will hate you forever.." she said lightly wondering if he had heard or not.

Toshiro sighed, he wasn't getting anywhere with his daughter who resembled him not only in physical appearance but in the way she presented herself. She was stubborn and not willing to take anyone's crap. He respected this but had to find a way to stop her from marrying him within 3 years. Spicer was the one thing that came to his mind though and he would have to ask. Right now he didn't care if she hated him or not. He pointed up the stairs to her room and she punched him dead in the stomach starting to sob mildly and running up the stairs.

**Flashback Over**

She was to turn 18 in a week and the wedding was all set for that date. Jack wasn't thrilled for this either though and she could see right through him no matter how much of an act he put on for her father. She ran down the road a ways despite the ran dripping down her freshly cut bangs and stinging her blue iris.

Raimundo was humming something and picking a freshly grown dandelion that was next to him. She ran over and practically pounced onto him. She fell onto her back with him holding herself up over the top of him. She propped herself up on her elbows and pressed her light pink lips against his making their faces turn crimson together.

He pulled away from her and sat up against the tree pulling her onto his lap and kissing her again this time it was much shorter though and it was a pity kiss. There was obviously something wrong with her but he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it's because she had not told him about this engagement and marriage that was to happen in a week. She let a few small tears stroll down the edge of her cheek.

"Kimiko, what's wrong?" he asked with much passion and much contempt for her to tell him.

She let her bloodshot eyes drift into the emerald ones that were almost staring at her sould drift together and lock in position. She sniffled a little bit before dropping her head downward.

"I love you Raimundo and for this reason you are the one I want to marry but I cannot do so because of my father and the Spicer's,"

Raimundo had a puzzled look across his face, "Spicer's, Kimiko dear I do understand why your father would not want this but why them?"

She turned her whole head away from him so the dark haired ponytail was facing him, "I'm engaged to him, it's been this way for three years, I haven't told you because I did not want you to leave me Raimundo, I don't want him though. He isn't right for me were the bad kind of opposites not the one's that attract and I cannot survive with him I need you, if our parents can't see how deep our love his we must show them!"

Raimundo grabbed her chin lightly pulling it closer to his face so their eyes locked again, "Kimiko, you could not be more right but really how will be able to show them how meaningful I am to you and you are to me?"

"I don't know, that's our problem, and we only have a week," she said with an ending sigh.

"Yes I know please do not remind me I may only have one week left with you my beloved Kimiko," he said getting up and then helping her up, "Whatever it is we'll do it together though."

She giggled at his words of wisdom and intertwined their fingers letting his slip through hers and hers slip through his like it was nothing out of the oridinary. He laughed back and whispered the three words she'd never forget.

The sun had started to rise and she let out a huff. Raimundo stared at her and kept their fingers together until he had the courage to bolt out what he had in mind.

"Kimiko I do love you but really I do want to be, beheaded, go ahead with the plans of Jack, our romance may suffer but I'll always love you and I do hope you will love me to forever but also that you will love Jack and if he's not good to you I'll," Raimundo said putting up a fist which Kimiko slowly brought down.

"Wait Raimundo so you don't love me anymore but why have you made me already go against my fathers wishes if you truly loved me you'd fight for me but I do not see that in your future and I also do not see me in your future!"

"Kimiko," he said but she had already ran off.

Tears floated in the midair around her staying a float as she ran all the way back home. She didn't bother climbing back up her trellis but instead just walking straight through the front door before collapsing into a pile with tears sprawled out around her. She had to find a better way so she did as planned. She sent Raimundo a letter saying to meet her that night at the usal spot she had some things she had to say. She arrived earlier then him as planned with her fingers gentley wrapped around a knife. She let out a quick sob when she heard his voice and he quickly went around the tree to try and comfort her.

He hugged her tightly and she used her free hand to cling to his shirt and cry into his shoulder as she dug the knife right in his back making him fall to the ground in pain. Blood poured out all over from him and his face was growing paler by the second. His eyes were flickering as he looked up a her. She started to breath hevily and shoved it one last time into his chest killing him instantly.

She slowly pulled the knife out and watched the blood stains dripped onto his face. She closed her eyes and shoved it into her own body letting her suffer from pain before dying completely.

A/N: Yeah that was based off of Romeo and Juliet but sorta backwards and different because she killed him it's one of those if I can't have you no once can sorta things so my first oneshot in awhile so hoped you enjoy.. boredom on Saturday I guess and writers block cure! Also it was based in medival times sorta but still trying to keep it modern and xxFireWarriorxx gave me inspiration so this is my partial romeo and juliet story that i said i was gonna try and write! yay i did it!


End file.
